custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Agori
The Agori are a primary species on Spherus Magna. History The Agori were native to Spherus Magna, where they were organized into six tribes. They were governed by the Great Beings, and later, as the Great Beings chose to give up leadership in exchange for more time creating, the Element Lords. In 103,000 BGC, the Iron Tribe was stricken by a plague, and the survivors were shunned by the other Agori. In 100,000 BGC, Energized Protodermis was discovered, and the Element Lords ordered their tribes to fight for control of it. However, the Protodermis began to destroy Spherus Magna, and the planet shattered into three pieces. The Agori, most of whom were on the Bara Magna fragment, established the arena match system to keep fighting from breaking out. A number were stranded on the Bota Magna jungle planet, however. These Agori used the natural resources of plants and wood available to fashion armor and weapons for them to use. One tribe of Agori, the Zesk, began to devolve to a more primal state, along with the Glatorian in their tribe. In 1,001 AGC, during the Great Tournament in Atero, the Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters invaded the arena, killing numerous Glatorian and Agori. Most Agori managed to escape, and returned to their villages to report the news. The Skrall made no further attacks for a month, and most Agori chose to ignore the Rock Tribe for the time being. However, the exiled Great Spirit Mata Nui united the villages against the Skrall, culminating in a final battle from which the Agori and Glatorian emerged the victors. The Glatorian insisted on uniting the villages, and the Agori set about combining the structural pieces of the villages to create a Mega-Village. Raanu, head of the Fire Tribe, became the overall leader of the new city. Mata Nui, however, intended to power up the prototype robot that the Mega-Village was made of. Raanu eventually agreed to let him energize the robot, and the Agori safely evacuated from the city before Mata Nui took control of it. Teridax then arrived in Mata Nui's old robot body, and they confronted one another while Teridax unleashed his minions on Bara Magna. Most Agori escaped to the east while the battle ensued, but some remained to fight in the battle. After Teridax was defeated and Spherus Magna reformed, the Matoran, Toa, and other former inhabitants of the Matoran universe joined the Agori on the planet to begin a new life. Physiology Agori are bipedal, with the exception of the Zesk and the members of the Jungle Tribe, who have adapted to their environment to the point which they move as quadrupeds. (It is unknown if those on Bota Magna adapted this way as well.) Like most species living on Bara Magna, Agori are completely organic, but all have a number of mechanical implants. Following the Shattering, the Sand Tribe Agori devolved into the Zesk subspecies. The harsh environment of the wastelands forced them to evolve, causing them to develop scorpion-like tails and heightened senses of smell. However, their intelligence was generally diminished, with only a few exceptions. Society and culture On Bara Magna, Agori are divided into tribes based on the members' elements. Originally, these were led by the Element Lords, but are now led by the Agori themselves. Disputes between tribes are settled through arena matches between Glatorian fighters. Agori speak the Agori language, though Zesk are mostly incapable of normal Agori speech and speak their own language, though they do retain some Agori words. Known individuals *Betak *Berix *Cerus *Cromata *Eselox *Fero *Iselia *Kecran *Priduk (Agori-Kal) *Raanu *Sitos *Tarduk *Vendrak Appearances *''A New Chapter'' *''Against the Dark'' *''A Great Being Speaks'' *''A Rude Awakening'' *''A Skrall of the Sands'' *''BIONICLE: Glatorian'' *''BIONICLE Legacy II: Birth of Evil'' *''BIONICLE: Monsters of the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Space'' *''The Ways Entwine'' Gigas Magna Storyline *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''The Collection Chronicles'' BIONICLE film series *''BIONICLE: A New Hero'' * Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species